


Somehow we got this far

by Hawwkgirl



Series: Westallen Week Fanfics [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, all around westallen, westallen baby, westallen fluff, westallen married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 23:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3151736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawwkgirl/pseuds/Hawwkgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Made for Westallen Week, Day Three- Firsts.</p><p>It's Barry and Iris's first child. And somehow they got this far.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somehow we got this far

**Author's Note:**

> I missed the second day, I had a fic, but I never finished it and it ended up really crappy. So yeah. I hope you guys enjoy this one though. This one's not that great, but hey, it's cute.

“Barry, chill.” Joe said, watching his son-in-law pace back and forth in the hospital waiting room.

“It’s been thirty minutes and still no news! How am I supposed to stay calm?” Barry replied, only pasting faster.

Joe was about to respond when a nurse came out.

“Mr. Allen, Mr. West,” The nurse said, “Iris is doing fine, and your little girl is just beautiful.”

Barry smiled, “It’s a girl?”

The nurse nodded, “Yes, would you two like to see them?”

Barry nodded.

“That would be great.” Joe said, standing up.

The nurse smiled, “Follow me, please.”

With that, the nurse led Barry and Joe to Iris’s room.

“Dad, Barry,” Iris said, holding a baby girl in her arms, she looked tired but there was still a smile on her face, “isn’t she beautiful?”

“She’s almost as beautiful as you.” Barry said, standing next to his wife.

“She really takes after her mother.” Joe said smiling at his daughter and granddaughter, “Have you two figured out a name yet?”

Iris glanced up at Barry and smiled, “Nora Dawn Allen.”

“That’s a beautiful name,” Joe said, “can I hold her?”

“Of course, Daddy.” Iris handed Nora to the nurse, who handed Nora to Joe.

Joe held the baby very gingerly, a smile big on his face.

“Hello Nora,” Joe said softly, “I’m your grandfather, and I’m here to spoil you rotten.”

Joe’s phone buzzed suddenly, “That would be the office, Barry, I’m sure you want to hold your daughter?”

Barry nodded, taking Nora from Joe.

“Hey there sweetheart.” Barry said, smiling at his newborn daughter.

Joe stepped outside and took the phone call.

“I’m your father, but it’ll probably be easier to call me Dad, or Daddy.” Barry said, grinning ear to ear, “And I’ll always be here to protect you, you’re my first daughter and child, and well, my only daughter and child.”

Barry glanced at Iris, “But that doesn’t mean you’ll always be my only child, hopefully.”

Iris swatted at Barry’s arm, giving him a playful glare.

Joe re-entered the room, “I’m so sorry guys, there’s been an armed robbery  at the corner of 4th and 5th, I have to go.”  

“Okay dad,” Iris said, “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Joe wiped a tear from his eyes, “And I’m so proud of you, both of you.”

With that Joe turned around and left the room.

“I’ve never seen him so proud before.” Iris said, “I don’t think he was even this proud when I was born.”

“Don’t say that Iris.” Barry said, “He loves you more then anything.”

“Bear, I’m not angry, nor sad, I’m happy, very happy.” Iris said, smiling, “What I mean is I’m his daughter, and you, you are like a son to him, I’m not making much sense, but I just went through labor so you can’t blame me.”

Barry laughed, “I still love you.”

“You better.” Iris said, smirking.

Holding Nora close to his chest, Barry bent over and kissed Iris, “Always.”

**End**

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you sort of enjoyed it at least, please leave comments to let me know what you think. Thanks,  
> detective_in_a_fez_with_wings :)


End file.
